Love really stinks
by Canine Teeth
Summary: little bit of were-skunk love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Regular Show

I own Dave the wereskunk.

Author's note: I do not know the name of the Wereskunk who sprayed Rigby so in the next chapters I will give him a name...one more thing I did this in Microsoft wordpad so forgive for the spelling. It doesn't have a spell checker.

Summary: There was another wereskunk named Dave. He was born with red eyes and without any spray glans. He came from a deforestation area where his home was tooken away from him and he had no choice but to find another habitat. So he had stayed in these woods for a while now. 21 years old and finally found a place to live out his years but little does he know he is in another wereskunk terrority.

It was night-time in the woods where the wereskunk, who almost turned Rigby into a wereskunk, was in his house just relaxing and reading a book. His reading glasses were on the bridge of his nose while he read. Then he heard a rustling sound outside. He looked up and returned to his book "just the wind" the skunk said quietly to himself. Little did the wereskunk know there was a figure with piercing red eyes, almost glowing like, staring at him through the window. The wereskunk inside felt a little uneasy and turn his head toward the window but no one was there...

Rigby was lacking off like always making his blue feather friend do all the work. Rigby was walking down the road until he saw something that made him stop dead in tracks.

It was another wereskunk sleeping peacefully in the middle of the road but Rigby was thinking it was the same skunk who tried to turn him into a wereskunk before. So he called over Mordecai who just got done raking the grass. Mordecai dropped the rake and went to go see what Rigby was up to this time.

"Dude it's that freaking Jerk who tried to turn me into a wereskunk" Rigby said while eyeing the sleeping wereskunk.

Mordecai foreshadowed trouble. "Dude let's leave him alone this time he won't spray me or you if we just walk away" Mordecai tried to convince Rigby to leave it alone but it didn't work.

"Oh no Mordecai this time he's not going to spray me" Rigby walked closer to the skunk. "Hey road kill I thought I told you not to come back here" Rigby was keeping his distance from skunk backside because he knew what will happen if the skunk suddenly woke up.

Mordecai was keeping his distance to because he did not want to become a wereskunk like Rigby almost did last time. "Umm Rigby we have to get back to work before Benson flip out on us for not doing our jobs" Rigby didn't listen.

"Hang on I just want to see if he remembers me then we can go" Rigby said.

The wereskunk was curl up in a ball like form with his face on his crossed over arms. He was snoring lightly as his body went up and down from breathing.

Rigby got a little a closer until it was too late to turn around and the wereskunk grabbed him by the neck squeezing tightly.

''MORDECAI HELP!" Rigby struggle to get the black hand off his neck because he was having trouble breathing. The skunk hold was too strong.

"RIGBY!" Mordecai sprung over to the skunk ready to kick the skunk butt. The skunk took a hold of his skinny neck too with his eyes still close. After a few seconds while holding the two the skunk eyes spring open with his red eyes going from left to right then up and down. He slowly stood up and he had a pissed off look on his face.

"Please let us go I can't breathe" Rigby plead while still trying to break the hold he was in and Mordecai struggling as well.

The skunk looked at the two animals that were in his paw/hands and give them a disgusted look. "Disturbing me while I rest wasn't the so best of ideas Raccoon boy". The skunk said with a deep evil like voice. He then pulls the bird closer to him so that they were face to face. "Lucky I have no spray glens otherwise you two would have a year worth of spray juice".

Mordecai was in fear now. "Dude please let us go we didn't mean well my friend here didn't mean to disturb you he was just umm" Thinking a bit. "Checking for road kill" Mordecia regreted he said that.

The red-eyed skunk got even more pissed off and let go of them. They were breathing hard and holding their neck for air. "Road kill? Just I was in the middle of the road minding my own business that makes me road kill?" The wereskunk yelled.

Rigby stood up. "Wait a minute you're not the same skunk who sprayed me the other time" Rigby said as he went to go stand besides Mordecai.

Now the wereskunk had a confused expression. "What do you mean not the same skunk? Is there another wereskunk just like me?" The wereskunk asked.

Rigby was now relaxed and answered the wereskunk "Yeah there was this other skunk who sprayed me, tried to turn me into a wereskunk like him but I stopped it by pouring tomato juice on me but you look like your cool"

The wereskunk was thinking while rubbing his hand under his chin. "Hey, I never caught your names".

"Well I'm Rigby and this is my best bud Mordecai". Mordecai now was relaxed and put his wing out.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Dave and sorry about earlier I just don't like it when I'm disturbed during my day time naps" The wereskunk said while walking with Mordecai and Rigby who was going to get an earful from Beason.

Meanwhile the other wereskunk was watching from a nearby bush making sure not to give off a smell to detect him. He couldn't believe his eyes there was another one just like him and it became friends with those two idiots. "You just wait, you just wait" He said in a threaten voice.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rigby and Mordecai finished with their work well mostly Mordecai who did all of the work were in the house in the living room playing violent video games with their new found friend Dave. They had a third controller to the gaming system so that Dave can join and play with them. "FIGHT!" the video game shouted as the three play a triple threat battle.

"So what is the deal about this other wereskunk?" The wereskunk asked while repeatedly pressing buttons on the controller.

Rigby was all over the place with the remote and shouting out foul words because he was losing badly. "KNOCK OUT!" Dave had beaten both Rigby and Mordecai.

Mordecai put the remote down and turned to Dave who was looking Rigby throw a temper like a 2 year old. "No dude this other wereskunk we were talking about earlier he is like the douche bag of the year and doesn't like anyone." Mordecai said getting off the couch. "Alright Rigby I think it's we hit the sack we got work to do in the morning".

"Hey dude What about Dave? We just can't kick him out like that!" Rigby shouted to Mordecai who was already going up the stairs.

Mordecai turned around and looked at the two who were staring at him back. "Dude it wouldn't be a good idea for him to stay the night in the house because Beason will kill us both if he found Dave sleeping on the couch and it's not every day you see a wereskunk crashing on your couch".

Dave got up from the couch stretching "It's quite alright Rigby I'll be okay" Dave started walking toward the door. Rigby ran in front of him stopping Dave from opening door. "Dave what about the other wereskunk out there? He might try to hurt you or even worse" Rigby said fearing for Dave's safety. Dave gave a good heart smiled and patted Rigby on top of his head. "Rigby I will be fine okay? Don't worry you will be seeing me tomorrow." He gently picked up Rigby effortless and put him out of the door way. "If I run into him Rigby trust me I'll be the last one standing". Dave opened up the door and walked out. Rigby felt a single tear drop fall from his left eye. "Come on Rigby lets go to bed" Mordecai put a wing around the emotional raccoon and up the stairs they went.

Meanwhile Dave was walking through the woods trying to find some place to crash for tonight. He was thinking to himself. "_Rigby look like he was about to have an emotional breakdown but he'll be over it when he sees me tomorrow"_. He found some shelter in a small cave to only fit him then went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where the hell am I? _Dave questioned his surroundings. He was in a house with just a plain old T.V, a couch, a sitting chair, and a coffee table in the middle.

_Weird I don't remember falling asleep in a stranger's house _Dave was getting a little bit scared as he got up from the floor of the living room he smelled bacon and eggs in the air.

_Okay I have to figure out what in the green hell is going here and how did someone or something managed to lift and carry 300 pound were-skunk? Just doesn't make any sense. I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

Dave walked into the kitchen to find another were-skunk making breakfast on the stove. The other were-skunk turned his head to him and smiled

"_I wonder when you was going to wake up I was starting to get worried what some breakfast?" _Dave seem to be offended by the greeting and offering of the were-skunk so he grabbed the nearest object and raised it above his head as if he getting to strike.

"_First you tell me who the hell you are and how did you find me because I'm about 3 seconds away from bashing you're in head buddy" _Dave stepped closer to the not intimidated were-skunk who clammily sat down with his breakfast at the table which made Dave rise an eye-brow.

"_Come on have a seat before your food gets cold"_

Dave put the blunt object down and cautiously took a seat not taking his eyes off the skunk.

"_Who am I? Well let's just say I am the one who is going to breed you and Rigby"_

Dave quickly stood up "_you sick freak! Is that what you got me here for? To lock me in a room in this house then get Rigby and lock us in the same room. Then you won't feed us or even lets us bath until we breed? Like mate with each other?"_

"_Wow you took the words right out of my mouth um what's your name?"_

"_Dave"_

"_Dave but look at the benefits you will get from it. Pleasure, power, a mate, and a family"_

"_Family? What family? Rigby is a guy so how do you expect babies?" Dave was now curious to the skunk going to say next. So he sat back down and started eating the food that was still sitting on the table for him._

"_Well I know that but I'm saying we can be a family. You know. me, you and Rigby" The skunk was all out serious about this and was hopping that this plan did work because deep down in his black cold heart he really wanted a family so he wanted to see if Dave was up for it or not. _

_Dave put the fork down and started thinking about the situation he was about to take part in. He to think about the after effects of it and did he really want to do this for self-pleasure?_

"_Okay" Dave started "Why don't you and I breed then we can bring in Rigby later or the whole crew from the park? Wouldn't that be better? That way you can have someone to be with all the time? And not be alone all the time?" Dave got up and so did the other were-skunk._

_Dave and the other were-skunk got closer to each other and closer and closer and closer._

"_Then you and I can be happy together right?" The other were-skunk said getting in Dave face_

"_Does this explain your answer?" Dave brought his furry lips to the other's lip for a long deep sloppy kiss._

_Sorry for the weird ending. I'm sorry but I'm really sleepy and I can't type anymore otherwise I'll soikqwk;wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwjkug yh_


End file.
